


Louis Likes Harry

by Simran_k20 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simran_k20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes the way he wakes up next to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis Likes Harry

Louis’ favourite thing in the world is waking up next to Harry.  
He likes how when they have days off, they get to sleep in and wake up naturally, rather than by the annoying sound of the alarm clock.  
He likes how sometimes he wakes up before Harry and finds himself trapped between Harry’s arms. His long limbs make it impossible for Louis to move.  
Louis likes to observe the way the sunlight hits Harry at all the right angles and makes his pale skin glow like diamonds. His naked back begs to be touched, and the white sheets barely cover Harry’s spine.  
Louis likes to just gaze at Harry for long periods of time. He likes it when Harry’s curls brush his cheeks and make him giggle into his pillow. He likes the way Harry smells, like apple and cinnamon, the scent that drives him crazy and makes him think of home, because Louis' home is where Harry is.  
He also likes the way how always no matter what happens, Harry’s legs and feet are able to tangle between his.  
He likes the way he traces nonsensical patterns on Harry’s arms and waits for goosebumps to start appearing.  
He likes the way when he tries to get up, Harry’s arms unconsciously get tighter around him.  
He likes when his hands start massaging Harry’s scalp on their own accord. He likes how Harry almost purrs in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up.  
He likes the way he gets impatient and starts to hover over Harry's face because he just cannot wait for his boy to wake up. He likes the way  he starts pressing small kisses on Harry’s neck, and feels him shiver below him.  
He likes the way when he straddles Harry he can feel him getting hard.  
Louis likes to watch when Harry finally starts to open his eyes, his green eyes always filled with warmth and love.  
He likes when Harry blinks rapidly to vanish the sleep from his eyes.  
He likes when Harry’s hands move towards his spine, he likes when Harry squeezes his bum making him groan into Harry’s neck. He likes how Harry starts to get carried away but then stops himself and says, “Hungry, Lou, not now, just wait”  
He likes how they finally manage to get up from their king sized bed but not without sharing sweet kisses on their way to the bathroom. He likes how he has to hold Harry’s hair when he spits the toothpaste out, so his hair won’t get dirty.  
He likes the way they shower together and get distracted by each other after every two seconds.  
He likes the way Harry picks him up after the shower and towels him dry.  
He likes the way they just wear their boxers around their house.  
He likes when he sits at the counter and watches Harry flip pancakes and sing along to whichever song that’s playing on the radio.  
He likes how he tries to distract Harry by coming up behind him and putting his chin on top of Harry’s shoulders.

He likes when Harry tries to swat him away with a spatula but then pushes him against the counter and kisses the daylight out of him. He likes how they always manage to save their breakfast from burning.

He also likes the way when they sit on the table his feet manage to find Harry’s under the table.

He likes how they spend the entire day watching movies on their couch and cuddling like two kittens.  
He likes how he always falls asleep by the end of the movie and Harry has to carry him to their king size bed.  
He likes how they both wake up again near midnight and end up ordering late night Pizza.  
He likes how even though, they might be in a different country tomorrow, and they might not be able to show their love to each other freely, they will not forget where their real homes are, right in-between each other’s hearts.  
He likes how they are forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr : harryandlouistings.tumblr.com


End file.
